


See Ya Soon, Commander:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Death, Defensive, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e13 Hana Lokomaika'i (The Favor), Family, Flirting, Flirty, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Questions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is the missing scene, from where Chin is facing IA, & Captain Connie Falsetti came up to the team, What's gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is start of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Ya Soon, Commander:

*Summary: This is the missing scene, from where Chin is facing IA, & Captain Connie Falsetti came up to the team, What's gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is start of my series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was nervous, as his knee was moving like crazy, as he waited with his friends, Captain Lou Grover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his cousin, & best friend, Officer Kono Kalakaua, outside of the **_IA INVESTIGATION ROOM_** , Kono saw this & said, "Don't worry, Cuz, They have nothing on you", as she stops his knee from moving, as she placed a hand on it.

 

Steve said with a nod, "Yeah, We all did stuff that we aren't proud of, But don't be ashamed of who you became, We are proud to know you", The Blond piped up, & said, "Damn right, We are, You are the greatest human being that we know, We are proud to serve, work, & hang out with you", Lou chimed in with, "We got your back, Don't worry". Chin was choked up with emotion, & then composed himself, "Thanks, Guys", he said, as Kono gave him a hug.

 

Captain Connie Falsetti, of IA, came out with her partner, & they were heading for the Five-O Ohana, They became defensive, & protective, as they formed a barrier around Chin, daring them to say anything more about Chin, Malia, or how he is a dirty cop, Cause they are ready to fight anyone tooth & nail. They had enough, if needed, the team could go to Governor Denning, & see if he could help get IA off of their backs.

 

"I come in peace", The Beautiful Captain said with hands surrendering, "Yeah, Right", Lou, & Kono said in unison, as Steve gave them a glare, telling them to shut the hell up, & he gave the captain his undivided attention, & so did the rest of the ohana. "Lieutenant Kelly, I just want to apologize for the methods, I used, It was a test, & you passed with flying colors, I believe you when you say, you didn't know anything about the money", The Handsome Hawaiian Native was speechless, & said, "Thank you, Captain". She nodded, & focused on the team.

 

"Commander, I also owe you an apology for bringing up your father, He was a hell of a man, You should be proud of his accomplishments", Steve smiled, showing that there is no hard feelings, & said, "I am, Ma'am, Thank you", She focused on the team, & said, "I know that you were looking out for your friend, & ohana, But you should remember respect in the ranks", The Three Members, looked down, as they were being scolded, "Sorry, Ma'am", Kono, Lou, & Danny said in unison, & she focused on Steve again.

 

"Commander, You should be proud of the team that you picked out, when you formed Five-O", she said over the rim of her glasses, "I am, Very proud", She nodded, & turned to Chin, "I could not find one thing or reason to suspend you for, You are free to go, Find the bastard, get him into our _lovely_ prison system here, or off our own island, Understand me ?", she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes, Ma'am, Thank you, Captain", he said with a nod.

 

As they were leaving, Connie felt bold & said, "Oh, Commander, I will be seeing you soon", She gave him a flirty smile, & pushed up her glasses, & walked away with her partner, The Team smirked, & started to tease him, "Shit, He is glowing !", Danny said exclaiming with glee, "Are you gonna kiss her, Boss ?", Chin & Kono asked in unison, Lou said, "You got it bad for her", Steve said pulling out his gun, "Either leave me alone, or you get dumpster duty, or worse I'll shoot you", They took the hint, & went straight to their vehicles, so they can celebrate properly at **_Kamekona's._**

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
